The meaning of love and death
by O-Shnap
Summary: One Shot! Tybalt goes to the tree where his brother had died there he meets Will and they discuss of the two lost lovers and the future of Neo Verona. But someone is watching them. Who? Please R


Disclaimer: I Do not own Romeo X Juliet The work and the characters within belong to William Shakespeare and studio Gonzo. Special thanks to Aristotles. Woo! You Rock!

It was a warm summer day. one that could warm the coldest of hearts. A man walks to an extremely large tree and gazes up at the monolith. He placed his hand on the trunk and closed his eyes. His black hair flowed with the rythm of the wind.  
"I hope you're happy...Little brother," He said ,"You and juliet." A faint smile appeared on his face ,a rare event. He looked to his right and saw an irise growing on the trunk.  
"It's romantic isn't it?" a Voice from behind said. The man turned around to see a thin ,blonde man in his pressance.  
"It's been so long since that fateful night were the love of those two was tested," The blonde man said as he stepped forwared towards the tree ,"Isn't that right ,Tybalt"  
"Will," Tybalt said ,"Must you always make everything profound"  
"Ah, It's the curse of being a talented writer," Will replied and dramatically tilted his head back and closed his eyes.  
"But you are right," Tybalt said and Will opened his eyes slowly and returned to normal stature, "Three years is a long time... too long." Tybalt's gaze seemed to be locked onto the tree.  
"That night..." Tybalt began, "Romeo and Juliet gave their lives to save this tree...to save this world." Tybalt turned his attention to William who was shaking his head in disagreement.  
"No," The scholar began ,"Escalus is not that cruel as to end life to save a new one"  
"But wouldn't someone save someone's life at the risk of losing their own?" Tybalt questioned.  
"We do with life as we see fit but must respect other forms of life," The blonde man answered ," And this old tree didn't take our dear Romeo and Juliet"  
"What do you mean?" The dark haired man asked.  
"They now watch over this land," He began ,"Where the two star crossed lovers met"  
"Heh," Tybalt smirked, "well need their help now than ever. With the talk of a coming war. Men and Women fearing the new lands around us"  
"Yes I heard about it," The scholar said, "It seems that our neighbors to the north have signed a treaty and troops are heading this way"  
"It must be bad if even you know of it," Tybalt said and turned his back to the tree and began walking. Will lowwered his head in Dispare.  
"Hey!" tybalts voice echoed from behind the blonde. He looked up and turned his head to his friend.  
"What do you mean by Romeo and Juliet are watching us," Tybalt asked. Will turned back to the tree.  
"A wise man once said 'Love, is one soul sharing the two bodies'" Will said, "Which means one can not live with out the other"  
"I still fail to see your point," Tybalt said.  
"Maybe it's best if we don't know," Will said ," It seems I've become a rambling artist." He gives a kidding smile.  
"So then where are they?" Tybalt asked trying to absorb what was going on.  
"Somewhere they can be alone together," Will answered.  
Tybalt walked towards the tree and placed his hand on the trunk ,like before. William stared at him ,confused, for a while and then mimiced him. He felt a strange warmth coming from the tree.  
"You feel it," Tybalt said, "The life flowing in this tree." Will was shocked. He never thought Tybalt would say something like that. William took back his hand and began to walk away. Tybalt Stood there a few more minutes and then did the same. He walked away calmly but stopped once and looked back at the large wooden titan. He had the uneasy feeling that some one was watching him. He shook the feeling off and continued on.  
High above ,on one of the many branches of the tree, was three dark figures.  
"It's amazing isn't it," One said as a crouched to gain a better view of the man leaving.  
"What's Amazing?" The second one asked.  
"That we surpasse these fools in everyway," the first replied as he stood up, "But the only thing that prevents us from taking this land is this God forsaken tree." He stared down at the branch he stood on and was filled with spite for the tree. He stomped his foot down to show his hatred for it.  
"I'll deliver the report to the war lords," the third interrupted.  
"Do so," Said the second, "We'll continue to servey the area and report back in the morning." The third left and the gaze of the second focused on the first person. His face was filled with anger as if the tree had done something to him.  
"No one will defeat the northern rogues," The first said and the second took on a worried look.

Author's notes:So this is a simple one shot but I was thinking about making this longer (Thus the northern rogues were born) But I guess it's up to the readers. Please R&R. 


End file.
